


Line My Path

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: World On Fire [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Game Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: She slowly reaches out to close the lid of the detonator and somehow it feels more final than the explosion itself. Desdemona’s voice breaks the silence and like a spell lifted Alanna blinks and turns to leave the rooftop, but someone stops her.“You alright?”His vibrant red coat stands out in the darkness like a beacon calling her back to shore. Reaching out, Alanna grips it tightly before meeting Hancock’s dark eyes. “I will be.”





	1. Visions of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game has pretty much taken over my life. I have so many feelings about everything so I'm just going to write about them and hope it helps.

The air was electric.

Alanna could taste it on her tongue, like a warning of a storm yet to come: Better yet, a reminder that the storm had already hit the irradiated wasteland of Boston. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, just the wide star-speckled sky for miles as dust and debris settled into every nook and cranny of the desolate city spread beneath her. She slowly reaches out to close the lid of the detonator and somehow it feels more final than the explosion itself.

Desdemona’s voice breaks the silence and like a spell lifted Alanna blinks and turns to leave the rooftop, but someone stops her.

“You alright?”                                                      

His vibrant red coat stands out in the darkness like a beacon calling her back to shore. Reaching out, Alanna grips it tightly before meeting Hancock’s dark eyes.

“I will be.”

Her reply seems to satisfy him for the moment and he wraps an arm around her lower back and leads her past Railroad operatives who eye her with reverence and fear. The hallway is dark and they can make out Z1-14 exchanging words with Desdemona, but they continue down until fresh air hits them. The dust makes Alanna’s eyes sting, or that’s the excuse she gives Hancock when he notices the tears running down her bloodied face leaving trails of pink and gray arcing down her high cheekbones and curling towards her dry lips.

“Let’s go home Sunshine,” he whispers.

She puts one foot in front of the other and together they make their way through the darkness until hours later the sun finds them taking refuge in an abandoned bus on the outskirts of Lexington.

Alanna’s barely holding herself together as exhaustion tries to pull her from the waking world. “We should’ve stopped in Goodneighbor, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

“Probably – either there or Railroad headquarters, but that’s not where you need to be right now. I’ll carry ya if I have to, Al. You know that.”

Hancock’s words make her chest ache with their sincere honesty. She might have shattered beneath the old church and even though they had to know how wrecked she feels inside it wouldn’t be good for morale if she gave into her grief. She needs a door to shut and a bed to collapse in where no one can see the agony tearing at her ribcage.

She stumbles to her feet and lets herself lean into Hancock’s chest as he catches her. Silently, they continue on.

Dogmeat must have caught her scent on the wind because he’s racing down the road from Red Rocket and whining at her feet before Alanna realizes how close they are.

“Hey boy,” she coos before falling to her knees and burying her face in his fur. Her eyes burn as she tries to pacify the dog that seems to fret over her appearance. He licks her face clean and barks at Hancock when he scoops Alanna into his arms.

“It was a hell of a fight boy, she needs to rest up.”

Barking once more, Dogmeat takes off and by the time Hancock makes it up the hill Curie and Ada are waiting for them with one of her medical bags she’d hidden beneath the counter clutched in Dogmeat’s mouth.

“I swear that dog understands English better than most Raiders do,” Hancock mutters and Alanna snorts weakly against his chest.

“Oh Madame what has happened to you?”

Before Hancock can reply Curie interrupts with orders that are followed quickly and without complaint.

“Ada, get the side door and Jez grab some purified water from the ice box. Monsieur Hancock, lay her on the bed in the side room and I’ll be right there. Dogmeat, the bag if you please.”

The robobrain Jez was the only one who offered complaint, but when Ada brandished her flamethrower, the robot complied with Curie’s demands.

Alanna floated in and out of consciousness as Curie tended to her wounds. Eventually she slipped into a dreamless sleep and the last thing she felt was Hancock’s lips on her forehead.

She slept for twelve hours.

It was impossible to tell what time it was inside the dark room. Before she could lift her arm and check her pipboy the door opened and Curie stood with a lunch tray in her arms. Her eyes lit up when they made contact with Alanna’s.

“Oh Madame I am so happy to see you awake. I shall inform the others right away!”

Alanna sat up and pulled the tray onto her lap as Curie dashed outside. She could hear the cheers and whoops of joy, but could not bring herself to move from the warm bed to greet them. A few minutes passed and she wasn’t surprised to see Hancock standing in the doorway.

“Gave us quite the scare there doll.”

“Sorry.”

Hancock waved her apology away and settled at her feet as she picked at her food.

“I’d say you’ve earned the sleep, but unfortunately there’s no rest for us wicked.”

“Preston?” Alanna asks, already wondering how many settlements she failed while taking down the Institute.

“Des too,” Hancock sighs and Alanna closes her eyes, exhales softly, before reaching to throw the blanket off of her lap. She hobbles across the room, her entire lower body sore and aching for a good stretch. Hancock flies of the bed and stands behind her in case she stumbles.

“Hey now, it can wait. Trust me – they’re willing to wait. If you ask me, you’ve earned a hell of a vacation.”

Her first smile in days feels fragile, but familiar. Strength fills Alanna’s body with a quiet rush as she turns and cups Hancock’s face tenderly.

“I need to stay busy John,” Alanna confesses and he nods in understanding.

“But,” she begins reaching into her clothing chest to pull out a rose colored dress, “there’s something I need to do first.”

It’s her first time back in Vault 111 since waking up to a different world.

She carries her 10mm pistol “Speedy” in case any roaches decide to give her trouble, but all she sees are the bodies of the ones she killed some 130 odd days ago. Hancock acts as her shadow, keeping an eye out for unseen foe in the darkness, but there is nothing but the frozen bodies of people trapped in the past.

Alanna stops at a pod across from the one she obviously came out off and Hancock finally meets Nate.

He opens his mouth to give her some time alone, but she beats him to it.

“I found him Nate… I found our son.”

Alanna reaches out and rests her open palm on the cold glass, covering Nate’s face as the dam breaks and her tears fall without hesitation. Her sobs fill the vault, chasing down abandoned hallways and breaking the sleeping hearts of old neighbors and friends. Hancock slides into the doorway and watches the entrance to Vault 111 to hide his own tears from Alanna. Her grief overwhelms him and he wishes for a second chance to kill the bastards that did this to her, to Shaun… to Nate.

“They took him and raised him and I had no choice Nate – I had no choice. He died thinking I betrayed him, oh God Nate he died hating me.”

She cannot go on.

Sinking to the floor, Alanna covers her mouth with shaking hands and collapses in on herself. Her words crash together in her throat, fighting to escape, but she does not let them out. She wishes, not for the first time, that she’ll wake up in bed with him curled around her and Shaun crying in the other room.

Time seems to still as Alanna eventually gathers herself. Pulls her pieces back together and wraps her arms around her middle until they fuse back together with nothing but her will acting as an adhesive. Legs shaky, Alanna stands without assistance and wipes away the burning tears that leave circles on the dress.

Her head is pounding, but she feels more alive than she has in days. It pounds in her head reminding her that she is not done. There is more work to be done and Alanna cannot give up when so many people depend on her.

“I surpassed your rank. I am a General now, and a runner for an organization called The Railroad. I have a missing girl to find in Maine and a boy to raise as my own. Our son might be dead, but Shaun isn’t. Synth or not, there is a boy who thinks I am his mother and I’ll be damned if I fail him too.”

Turning, Alanna glances over at Hancock’s rigid back and her eyes soften as she says goodbye to the man she married over 200 years ago.

“You don’t have to worry about me, or Shaun, anymore. My heart let go of the guilt of loving another person some time ago. I know you’d want me to surround myself with good people and I have – some of the best actually. I’d be dead a hundred times over if not for them.”

Hancock startles at her words and nearly jerks out of his skin when he feels Alanna take his hand in hers.

“When summer comes I’ll bury you beneath the warm sun and you’ll finally be at peace. But first, I’m going to bring my son home.”

Alanna pulled Hancock towards the lift and as they ascended he watched her in awe once the light of a new day hit her red hair. He could see every scar on her face, his favorite being the one that crossed vertically over her right eye. Freckles dusted her cheeks and forehead along with dirt and dried blood at the edge of her hairline. She had never looked more beautiful to him and when they stopped moving he pulled her into his arms and kissed her like it was the end of the world all over again.

“You give me hope for this dump Sunshine,” he whispers when they pull away.

Alanna’s smile plays havoc with his already thundering heart and she kisses him softly. It tastes like a promise.

“I love you too John.”

They walk back to Sanctuary hand-in-hand until they’ve made it to her old house. She doesn’t let him break away this time, guiding him to the back where Shaun’s old crib still stands.

“I want to build a house for us – someplace Shaun can stay when I have to leave. I also need to tell some of the others the truth… the whole truth.”

“Well Nick’s the obvious choice. Who else do you have in mind?” Hancock toys with the rocket mobile while Alanna ponders quietly.

“Preston should know… maybe Piper too? I know she’s not crazy about Synths but that’s only because of the Institute’s hold over them.”

Alanna toyed with the hem of her dress, brow furrowed in concentration as a list began to form in her head. It was risky telling anyone the whole truth, but even more so by not. People would start asking questions when Shaun didn’t show signs of aging.

“Curie definitely – if anyone besides Nick can relate…” Hancock reasons and Alanna nods.

“Des and Tom already know the truth about Shaun, which means Deacon does too.”

“Plus us, that’s nine people Al. Do you think that’s enough… or too much?”

Meeting his gaze Alanna inclines her head slightly and fluffs her dress out of a habit she left behind centuries ago.

“Sounds just right to me.”

Stepping out of the derelict house Hancock reaches over and rings the bell, signaling the time for a ‘town meeting’. Alanna watches as people begin to flock to them and her nerves get the best of her for a second before Hancock takes her trembling hand in hers.

With a gentle squeeze he shoots her a reassuring smile.

“Alright love, let’s get this freak show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely plan on going back in time and writing about Alanna's journey from Vault 111 to the "end" So much has happened and I love her relationships with her companions too much not to explore them. I just finished the main quest last night though and I HAD to write this as soon as I stopped crying. So yeah, hope y'all are enjoying this thus far cause I have so much more to add.


	2. Follow Them Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost access to the account I was using to play Fallout 4 and thus, lost Alanna. I'd like to say I didn't cry but... I totally did. Thankfully I played her for so long that I remember exactly what kind of person she was so I'll definitely continue writing about her adventures in the Commonwealth. 
> 
> However, I did start the game again with a new OC and she's so badass. I'm gonna start a new series with her as the main and I hope you'll love her as much as I do.
> 
> I have such a problem lol

Construction on a small metal house took off before Alanna could fully explain why she wanted one built.

“You heard the lady,” Sturges began, “let’s get to it.”

Hancock snickered as the settlers made their way across the street to raid their workstation. Mamma Murphy was the only one who didn’t hustle to the section of cleared foundation.

“You did good kid,” she wheezed before patting Alanna on the arm. “That dress looks lovely too, but that woman’s long gone. Better get ready because your job’s not done yet. You got the whole Commonwealth looking to ya now – our hero. I knew you’d be a game-changer the second I saw ya.”

Speechless, Alanna just nodded in gratitude and went to speak to Valentine, but not before she saw Hancock slip Mamma Murphy some Jet as his own way of saying thank you.

“You’re both such good kids,” Mamma Murphy praised before heading back to her chair in the house down the street to enjoy a nice trip while the others began pulling steel from a shed Alanna had helped built months ago.

“This outta do nicely,” Sturges beamed as he and Cait began a floorplan with Codsworth’s help.

“Oh no, no, no. Mum deserves better than that – come on lads put your backs into it! That floor will be too cold, we’ll need carpet.”

Cait grumbled when Piper voiced her agreement, but it was silenced when MacCready suggested a bar.

“Now that I can get behind,” she winked and he laughed at Codsworth’s indignant squawking.

“I’m beginning to regret this,” Alanna moaned to Nick who was rummaging through the piles of gears and springs for some loose screws.

“Well you made your bed… or rather we’re making your bed so you’ll have to lay in it,” Nick replied before tossing a smile over his shoulder in time to see Alanna roll her eyes.

“I take it there’s more to this than what you’ve told us.”

Grimacing, she nodded.

“I’m gonna hold another meeting when this is all done. Make sure it has two rooms Nick.”

Nick didn’t hesitate, “You got it kid.”

The Sanctuary was buzzing with activity for the next four days until the final sheet of roofing was placed over the doorway. Signs declaring the house a biohazard were placed by the front door – a joke on MacCready’s part that made Alanna reach over to slug him in the arm when he was close enough.

“Hey, this way if any new settlers stop by they’ll think twice before going in there.”

“And whose idea was it to add the ‘government employees’ only sign huh?” Alanna crossed her arms over her chest, biting back a smile. She probably would’ve put the same signs up for shits and giggles, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Oh that was Cait’s idea, for sure,” MacCready tossed over his shoulder as he made eye-contact with Cait who had chosen that moment to stop by and see the finished product.

“Oi! What was my idea now? You best not be spreading lies about me or I swear I’ll gut you with my bottle of bourbon.”

“All right children that is enough,” Alanna interrupted before a fight broke out. “I’m pleased with it overall. You did a great job.”

“I’m not sure why you didn’t just pick one of the houses already standing and just kick whoever was squatting in it out.”

“Kinda agree with spitfire over here, I mean it’s not like we minded or anything,” MacCready hastened to explain when Alanna quirked her brow.

“Well, I was going to explain that, but everyone just started before I could finish saying what I needed to say.

Taking the initiative, Cait rang the new bell post they’d placed in front of Alanna’s new house.

“No time like the present then, is there?”

Once more everyone assembled in front of Alanna. Clearing her throat she made sure to thank everyone for their effort before getting to the matter at hand. She tried not to fidget with everyone’s eyes on her, but it was hard. She’d always hated public speaking, which is why her coworkers could never understand why she’d opted to be a lawyer.

“I never got the chance to really explain why I wanted my own house built. Not that I don’t admire your enthusiasm I know you must have questions since I requested it have two bedrooms instead of one.”

“We just assumed that’s where you’d send the Mayor when you got tired of his ugly mug.” MacCready teased – winking at Hancock to convey the insincerity of his words.

“You’re lucky your cute MacCready or I’d show you how ugly I can be.” Hancock threatened with a grin.

“That’s the second death threat I’ve gotten today – I must be popular.”

The round of chuckles that arose from the exchange eased Alanna’s anxiety and she shot them both a quick smile of gratitude. These were her friends and she could tell them the truth, well most of the truth.

“I don’t know how much you’ve heard – or if you’ve heard anything – but a few days ago the Institute was destroyed.”

“I knew you had something to do with that!” Piper exclaimed as a round of questions washed over Alanna like a tidal wave.

“General… what you’ve done… you’ve saved the Commonwealth.” Preston said in awe and Alanna felt her cheeks flushed.

“It’s not over yet Preston and you know it. There are more problems than just the Institute out there. The Minutemen aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

Murmurs of agreement circled throughout the group until Nick spoke up.

“Alanna, what about your son Shaun? Did you find him before…” His question hangs in the air and she can see the pity in their eyes as they wait for the worst.

“Well Nick, that’s why I wanted to have a house of my own; a house for me and my son.”

The cheers are nearly deafening.

“God Blue that’s great news! Diamond City is gonna go nuts when I tell them. The second you’re both settled I call dibs on the interview of the century – part two!”

Alanna chokes on her laugh as tears fill her eyes. She’s swept up in their joy for her. Hugs are exchanged as MacCready and Cait plan a party to celebrate. Between the death of the Institute and the return of her son the settlers of the Sanctuary can’t stop smiling.

“I’m going to get him tomorrow morning.” Alanna admits when Curie asks when her son is now. “He’s safe with the Railroad.”

“Wait they’re real?” Cait asks and Piper’s eyes are the size of dinner plates.

“Blue you have to tell me everything!”

 Alanna looks over to Hancock who slides Nick a pack of smokes with a message on the back. Nick glances down and then makes eye contact with her; nodding his head slightly enough for no one else to notice.

“Well, if you’ve got time tonight I suppose we can get started on that interview,” Alanna hedges and Piper lights up.

“I’ll find someone to cover my guard shift and we’re golden. See you tonight Blue.”

The crowd starts to filter out after that; some of them stopping by to congratulate Alanna once more before going back to their duties. Preston takes the time to mention a settlement or two along the way to Goodneighbor that could use her help if she’s able.

“Sure thing Preston. It’s like I said, we’re not going anywhere soon. I’ll continue to serve the Minutemen faithfully until I die.”

“Hopefully of old age, General.” Preston grins and with a salute he’s heading up the street to his post in time to greet Carla. Nick pulls Curie aside while on her way to the crops and she’s nodding emphatically and whispering so no one else can hear her. They split up and Nick heads over to Piper while Curie doubles back as if heading for Red Rocket.

Alanna sits down on the steps in front of her new house to fiddle with the straps on her leather armor.

“They’ve all been informed. This place will be hopping tonight,” Hancock says as he passes her and heads inside to put the finishing touches on Shaun’s bedroom.

“Let’s just hope it goes well.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dogmeat yawns, copying Alanna though she tries to hide it behind her hand.

“Here you go Madame,” Curie hands her a cup of warm coffee before settling on the sofa between Piper and Preston. Nick’s in the middle of retelling his latest case to Preston when Alanna moves to stand front and center – every bit the nervous leader addressing her troops. A hush falls over the room and Hancock takes his place on her left, far enough back from the others to send a message that he’ll step in if necessary.

“So, there’s something I neglected to say earlier and it’s strictly need-to-know so I’d appreciate it if whatever is said in the room stays here,” she begins and Hancock cuts a sharp look at Piper.

“And not on the front page in Diamond City.”

Piper opens her mouth to shoot back, but Alanna raises her hands to calm her down.

“Relax Piper – I trust you to keep this in confidence. Hancock’s just being…”

“Hancock,” Nick finishes with a short nod in his direction.

She can’t see him, but Alanna can hear him shift his weight and is almost tempted to turn around and see the smirk on his face for herself, but she’s intimately familiar with that look so she focuses on what she brought everyone here for.

“Sixty years ago the Institute raided Vault 111 and took Shaun for his pure DNA. They used this as a basis for all synths as well as raised him to lead the Institute. Later in his life he created a child and now that child – Shaun – believes I am his mother.”

She’s blunt and the silence that follows in deafening.

Alanna tries not to fidget under their shocked stares, but her hands come together and she picks at her cuticles as anxiety bubbles in her gut. Dogmeat leans against her legs for support and Hancock’s suddenly at her back: His chest supporting her and his hand on her hip grounding Alanna in this never-ending moment.

All at once, the spell is lifted and they all speak at once.

“Oh my goodness Madame how horrible! To find your son only to…”

“Holy shit Blue that’s messed up! They raised your son to lead the Institute? That means he didn’t…”

“Just when I thought your story couldn’t get any worse kid. Jesus… Alanna I’m so sorry. Is there anything…”

“What can we do General?”

No one is angry with her.

Rationally, Alanna knew they wouldn’t be: Their display of support and heartbreak nearly makes her break down in tears, but it’s Hancock’s warm hand on her hip that pushes them away for now.

“I knew you were the right people to tell,” she whispers – voice locked in her throat as she gathers her wits and tries to shake off the sadness before addressing everyone’s concerns.

“Curie, I figured you’d stick close to Shaun while I’m gone? I know you and Preston head to the Castle every now and then, but when you’re here maybe you could teach him some things about life above ground.”

Curie’s eyes light up, “Of course! I would be happy to teach him all that I can about the data I have collected in my travels with you.”

Alanna feels a pressure on her arm and it’s Piper with shining eyes and a solemn face.

“I’ll take this to my grave Blue, I swear it. As far as my readers will know he’s just a normal kid taken by the Institute whose Mom kicked ass and brought him home.”

“I know how you feel about synths…” Alanna begins, but Piper shakes her head.

“The Institute was the problem, not the synths – not really. With the boogeyman gone and unable to pull the strings I have a feeling sentiments might change over time.”

“You’re awfully optimistic there Piper,” Hancock muses and she shrugs.

“It might be a pipe dream: There’s always been prejudice – people who think their better cause of their skin color or status. That way of thinking should’ve died with the bombs but humans are scared, predictable creatures. You see it in the way they treat ghouls and the synths that are outed.”

A mummer of agreement circles the group before Nick speaks up.

“Pipe dream or not – people’s minds can change. Between us and the Railroad maybe it’s not so impossible after all.”

“That’s the kind of attitude we all need to have now that everything’s changed. What’s one more agenda for the Minutemen? Only way we’re going to get through this…”

“Is together,” Alanna finishes; her smile bright and eyes wet with pride as she gazes at her friends who stand resolute in their convictions.

Tension gone, Alanna relaxes into Hancock’s hold and scratches Dogmeat between his ears while everyone digests what’s been said. It’s easy and light: Emotions swelling between them like a breaking wave as Piper chuckles and tries to hide stray tear she brushes off her sun-kissed cheek. Preston catches on and hands her a handkerchief causing her to flush a little before thanking him sincerely.

Hancock’s amused huff ruffles her hair and she locks eyes with Nick who doesn't take his eyes off her.

“Don’t worry Al,” he assures before lighting a cigarette, “we’ll make sure Shaun gets the welcome of the century.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a third chapter just because nothing can go too easy for Alanna. I fully plan on posting it today though cause I need this story to be finished so I can start a couple others. I appreciate the patience - I can't thank you enough for reading :)


	3. Come Back To You Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dead serious about finishing this today.
> 
> I haven't moved from my bed - just kept writing. I'm going to get so much accomplished today - just you wait!

She’s preparing her pack for the trip to Railroad HQ when the runner comes.

“Do you have a Geiger counter?” he asks breathlessly and Alanna’s hopes sink like a stone when she responds, “Mine’s in the shop.”

“My apologies agent Charmer, but it’s urgent,” the runner straightens and hands her a slip of paper. Deacon’s script is instantly recognizable and so is the threat encoded. Three synths captured by raiders and the clock’s ticking. Shaun would have to wait.

Alanna tries not to let her disappointment show, but the runner’s eyes are kind and she knows she’s failed.

“Understood,” she eventually accepts and the runner’s off before she can offer food or water. Fist’s clenched; Alanna has the wherewithal to burn the paper at the cooking station before setting off to find Hancock.

Preston finds her and she’s able to briefly explain what’s going on when she sees Nick and Hancock making their way to her; shoulders set in determination.

“Des?” Hancock’s asking before she can explain and he frowns with her confirmation. “Packages intercepted.”

“Well shit – we should get going.”

“Don’t worry General – I’ll send Kingsley and Brown to Starlight. They’ve been itching for an assignment after Taffington.”

Guilt flashes across her face and Preston is quick to assure her.

“You can’t do it all ma’am. This is what the rest of us are here for. I can handle this: You’re needed elsewhere.”

“Thank you Preston,” Alanna squeezes his shoulder before throwing her pack on and motioning for Hancock to follow.

“We’re gonna need ammunition Al – we’re low on shotgun shells.”

“We’ll stop in at Red Rocket. I know MacCready picked some things up on his run to Goodneighbor.”

“Still can’t believe you’ve turned that place into your own personal armory,” Nick muses following them to the edges of Sanctuary.

“I can’t believe how obvious your defenses are. It’s like you’re asking for the Rust Devils to attack,” grouses Hancock.

“You’re just jealous that my stock’s guarded better than yours. Ada can take care of herself and Dogmeat loves chasing the mole rats that pop up every so often. It’s the perfect place for weapons of mass destruction,” Alanna reasons with a wicked grin.

“She’s something else huh?”

Hancock smirks at Nick, “You have no idea.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

They pick up Carrington’s care packages in Lexington and Alanna spends the journey not thinking about how she won’t be bringing Shaun to Sanctuary right away like she promised.

“Not even a week and I’m already letting him down,” she mumbles to herself as the lights of exploding turrets flash across her scared face.

“Enough of that sunshine – you can pout later,” Hancock hisses as a hail of bullets rain down on the truck their crouched behind.

“I can multi-task,” she assures with a quick shot to the roof guard’s throat and then there’s no more talking.

The synths in the basement jump at their own shadows, but when they see Alanna’s face they’re falling over themselves to thank her. She recognizes them from her infiltration of the Institute and their gratitude eases the ache in her heart just enough to take the edge off.

“There’s an agent two blocks from here in an old church waiting for you. Take these and I’ll cover your exit. If you see a ghoul dressed to the nine’s that’s just Hancock – he won’t hurt you. I sent him ahead to clear your path.”

There are a few more rushed “thanks you’s” before the basement is emptied excluding the two corpses who were too stupid to stand down when the door was picked and flung open. Alanna tries to give people the chance to flee, but not many take it. She snags the handful of caps and a stimpack before doing a quick sweep of the other bodies.

Hancock’s waiting for her at the door pocketing a few goodies of his own.

“Packages delivered,” he reports and Alanna smiles at his commitment to the Railroad’s code. Deacon once floated the idea of Hancock joining, but he was laughed down by Hancock himself.

“Nah, I enjoy the role of concerned citizen too much,” which seemed to fit Desdemona and Carrington just fine. Surprisingly PAM also put in her two cents claiming that the ‘probability of success increased 45.2%’ when Alanna was accompanied by Hancock.

“Wanna stop in at Goodneighbor?” she asks walking in its general direction without waiting for a reply.

“Sure thing sunshine.”

They make it as the sun’s rising and Fahrenheit’s waiting for them – right arm wrapped around her limp left one and lip bloodied.

“We got a problem boss.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a coup. It’s good for the community.”

Alanna shakes her head in disbelief as she continues to bandage Hancock’s shoulder. KL-E-0 and the surviving Neighborhood watch pile the bodies of the would-be usurpers in a pile by the front gate.

“For someone who was almost overthrown you seem to be in good spirits Mr. Mayor,” Daisy points out after Dr. Amari is successful in removing the bullet from her left thigh.

“What can I say? I’m a ‘go with the flow’ kinda guy.”

Alanna snorts and Fahrenheit rolls her eyes before taking a drag of her third cigarette after the shooting finally stopped.

“You’re crazy is what you are,” Alanna teases straightening up and wiping his blood off on her legs and stretching until she feels the satisfying pop in her lower back.

“I hear you like crazy,” Hancock flirts and everyone in the clearing groans except KL-E-0 who’s busy collecting the ammunition from the bodies.

“Lies and slander,” Alanna flutters her eyelashes and Hancock’s laugh can be heard in the Memory Den where Ham and Irma help patch up those who are worse off than them.

“You both are disgusting,” Fahrenheit scoffs.

Alanna shrugs and lets Hancock do a once over to make sure she’s not hiding any serious injuries. Other than the nick to her forearm Alanna checks out and Hancock eventually lets her out of his sights long enough to address the community while she stocks up on goods.

“Let them come – those cowards! They know nothing of loyalty or respect. They fucked with the wrong people!”

Cheers fill Alanna’s ears as she and Daisy swap inventory.

“He’s in rare form today,” Daisy notes as Hancock continues to rile up the town.

“We’ve had a good run,” Alanna confesses and Daisy becomes the second person in Goodneighbor to hear about the Institution’s fate.

“Well I’ll be damned. Can’t you ever stay outta trouble?”

Alanna snorts, “Nope.”

“As of ten days ago the Boogeyman of the Commonwealth was put in its place. That’s right folks – the Institute is gone!”

It takes everyone a minute to process what’s been said and their elation is deafening; reaching raiders and super mutants alike for miles around and waking ferals from their sleep. Alanna finds herself swept up into a crowd of bleeding and battered scoundrels who don’t need to be told that she had a hand in the Institute’s destruction.

Who else would it be?

Though everyone’s sore and exhausted from the attack Charlie pours round after round and Magnolia sings til her voice is nearly gone and they party til wounds reopen and Hancock has to put his foot down so he and Alanna can get some sleep.

“We are stronger than we’ve ever been,” he croaks at the balcony with Alanna falling asleep against his side, “We owe it to each other and those who were trapped by the Institute to be better than ever. Here at Goodneighbor we take all kinds; those turned away with nowhere to go. Of the people for the people!”

His words echo into the night and chase Alanna into gray dreams of dust and ruin.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hangman’s Alley is nearly taken by raiders and Alanna gets a bullet in the arm for her troubles.

She cusses a blue-streak all the way back to Sanctuary as they tackle vicious mongrels and stingwings that just won’t die. By the time Red Rocket is in sight Alanna is ready to call it a week and sleep until the world stops spinning.

When Dogmeat doesn’t run to greet her Alanna goes on high alert.

Hancock’s gun is out and she can feel the restless energy riding off him until it sinks into her and she’s readying herself for a fight. It’s not until she sees the turrets are functioning and Ada patrolling that she allows herself to relax a little.

“Hello ma’am I trust your mission was a success.”

Alanna can’t help but smile at Ada and respond with the affirmative, “Yes Ada it was. How were things while I was gone?”

“I believe it will be best for you to see for yourself ma’am. They are eagerly awaiting you across the bridge.”

“Ada what…” Alanna begins, but Hancock pulls her away with a smile in his voice, “Come on love.”

“I am glad you have returned ma’am – feel free to leave your cashe here and I will store it accordingly.”

The bag of ammo slides down Alanna’s good shoulder as Hancock continues to usher her down the path towards the bridge.

“John what is going on?” she asks, but Hancock just taps the side of his face where his nose once was and doesn’t say anything. She wants to protest but the wind carries the sound of Dogmeat’s playful bark to her ears and suddenly her heart begins to race when she catches the lit of a child’s laugh.

Now she’s the one dragging Hancock forward across the rickety bridge and past the guard post where Preston should be, but isn’t. Alanna’s running now – ignoring the ache in her bandaged leg and Hancock lets his hand slip from hers in time to round the corner where their house rests on old foundation and there’s a crowd of people surrounding her son.

Her son.

“Shaun!” Alanna cries and the bodies part in time for Shaun to turn at the sound of her voice and he’s in her arms before she can take a breath.

“Mom you’re back!”

Alanna lets her knees crumple and Shaun follows her down until he’s wrapped in her arms on the warm concrete ground. He’s speaking a mile a minute and Alanna’s having trouble following what he’s saying, but it doesn’t matter.

Her son is here.

His hair is soft and Alanna hides her face in his fiery locks to hide her tears until she knows she can look up without bursting into hiccupping sobs. Piper’s clutching the handkerchief Preston gave her with a watery smile as Preston rests a hand on her lower back, beaming at the sight before him.

MacCready and Codsworth hover in the background both moved for different reasons at the reunion and even Cait is having trouble maintaining her gruff exterior.

Alanna’s eyes land on Deacon and Nick who gently knock their fists together with knowing smiles curled across their lips. She mouths a soft ‘thank you’ which makes Deacon fidget – unused to the unwavering sincerity in her blue eyes. Nick just inclines his head and watches Alanna run her hands through Shaun’s hair.

Hancock kneels down and lays his hand on her shoulder and the affection in his voice makes her vision blur once more.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write next!
> 
> Should I write more for Alanna or should I start my next series with Akiko? Or should I work on revamping this one Rurouni Kenshin fic I wrote when I was 12 because ohmygod young!Libby was such a bad writer. 
> 
> I'm so inspired right now and it feels amazing.


End file.
